Life is about this
by csincisfan01
Summary: This is going to be series of Chris and Mere one shots.. If there is a story you want written please feel free to PM me...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a quick little one shot, this does not tie into my other stories at all…Just my muse wanted this to be written…..lol…. If you all like, please leave me a kind word…**

Chris was seated at his desk working on paperwork from their last case they had just wrapped up, he knew he should be concentrating on the work, but he just kept looking at the woman across from him. He just had to know, she said it would be fast, but this just seemed to be taking forever. Every now and then he would look down at the clock…This was taking too long, he opened up a IM screen on his laptop.

 **Bamaboy : Have ya checked it yet?**

 **Michigan : No not yet…I set the timer on my phone to go off…**

 **Bamaboy : Where did ya put it?**

 **Michigan : In a secure location, when you see me get up follow me..**

 **Bamaboy : Did anyone see ya hide it?**

 **Michigan : No! And stop worrying so much!**

Mere stopped typing when she heard her cell phone ding, she very casually stood up and walked toward the kitchen. Chris watched her head towards the kitchen, he waited a few seconds then picked up his coffee cup and followed her.

Once she was in the kitchen Mere opened a drawer and pulled out a plastic bag, she looked at the contents. Chris walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder at the plastic bag, he watched as she removed the little stick and looked at it. She then turned around to face him as she placed the stick in his hand. He just looked at it then he looked at Mere..He took a deep breath..

"Well babe, whatcha think?"

"Honestly, I'm scared Chris…I just don't know if I can do this…."

"We both knew the risk, we knew this could happen…"

"I know, but do you think we're ready for this?"

Chris knew he had to word this just right….

"We're more than ready for this, I can't wait to see my baby growing inside ya..Be able to feel him move around in there, and hold ya both in my arms. It's gonna be great, I can't wait to get started babe."

Mere looked deep into Chris's beautiful blue eyes; she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him towards her lips placing a passionate kiss on him. It didn't take long for him to respond to her, he pushed her up against the counter and ever so gently lifted her up. They broke the kiss and Chris push up Mere's top just enough so he could touch her still flat abdomen. He rubbed his hand over it, and leaned towards it brushing his lips over it. He placed soft kisses where his baby was now residing. Mere watched Chris with amazement; she loved how much he was already in love with their baby and with her. Her life had never been so perfect; she has the perfect job, perfect boyfriend, and perfect daddy for her baby, her life couldn't get any better than it was at this moment.

Chris looked up to meet Mere's eyes, and smiled his 1000 watt smile at her…

"We are 1 step closer to my LaSalle Family Basketball Team…"

Mere just laughed… "Let's see how we do with this one first, then we can talk about more…"

"Deal Babe…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Thanks to everyone that reviewed the first on shot… Hope you all continue to enjoy this little collection…I love all my readers….**

* * *

Special Agent Sonja Percy walked into the , NCIS NOLA bullpen with an arm load of files and mail. She dropped the files onto her desk and then went about sorting the mail, some was for Pride, some was for LaSalle and there was a box for Brody. Sonja was kinda curious what could possibly be inside this box. It was too small for anything large, yet big enough for something mid-sized. She had her work cut out for, trying to be nosey without being nosey. She was so wrapped up in Brody's box, that she never heard Brody walk in and over to her desk.

"What do you have there Percy?"

Sonja jumped "Jesus Brody! You scared the crap out of me!"

Mere laughed "You still haven't told me, what you have there?"

"Ummmm…..Well….It's not mine…Says it's for you…"

Percy handed Mere over the box, and she looked at the address, than placed it under her desk.

"Come on Brody, aren't you going to share what's in the box…"

"No, It's just something I had made a while ago."

"So the rest of us don't get to see it?"

LaSalle walked in just in time to hear the last of the conversation, between Brody and Percy.

"Not gonna share what?" Chris asked

"Brody girl here, got a 'Special Box' and well she's anit gonna share with the rest of us.."

"Come on Percy, leave Brody alone. If she wanted us to know, she'd tell us."

As Chris was saying this, he was looking right into Brody's eyes..

"Fine…Fine..Keep your secret..after all I'm just the new kid on the block, guess I'm not on the need to know yet."

Chris laughed as the short feisty agent, walked out to the court yard. Chris walked over to Mere's desk, and sat down on the edge.

"Are ya gonna share with me?"

Mere stood up, and pushed Chris's legs apart so she could stand between them.

"I share everything with you, even this."

She placed his hand on her small yet not noticeable baby bump.

"But ya aren't gonna share the box are ya.."

Mere looked to make too sure, that were alone, and she placed a lite kiss on his lips.

"I'll share with you later, at home, but not here, too many eyes around.

Chris's eyes got wide, he couldn't wait to see what Mere has inside that box. Chris wrapped his arms around Mere's waist, and leaned in and placed a kiss on her nose. Then turned his head and whispered in her ear.

"I luv ya both.."

Mere smiled she didn't need Chris's constant reminders that he loves her, but it was still nice to hear him say it. She knew that if she didn't make Chris go back to his desk, they would get caught before they were ready to explain this to anyone.

"Chris you better go back to your desk, before we get caught.."

"I don't care who see's us Mere, I'm tired of pretending, I jus wanna be with ya out in the open."

"But Chris we said…"

Chris placed 2 fingers on Mere's lips to silence her…

"I know what we said, but we gotta think 'bout little LaSalle here, ya cant hid him forever.."

Mere smiled "Or her, after all little LaSalle could be a girl, but just for now let's just keep things like they are, at least until we know what little LaSalle is. Then we can tell everyone, in the meantime we just go on like we have been."

"Ya mean everyone think'n I'm sleep'n around!"

"Well you have been sleeping around, ive got the proof."

Chris grinned and laughted…"Ya got me there, ya do have the proof."

"I'm going to get my box and head home for the night, why don't you come over later for a late night surpise."

"I've got my bag in the truck…"

Little do our two agents know, that a set of ears overheard everything…Stay tuned…more to come….


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews, you all are the best…. If you guys like this series, check out my other story's, If tomorrow never comes, and Everything he ever wanted…Those are still in progress, but I'd love to hear what you guys think….**

* * *

The set of ears listening to Brody and LaSalle, had to decide how to proceed with this new information they had just found out. Should they confront them both or wait and use the info to their advantage….

Meanwhile Chris was busy clearing off his desk, he wanted to get done so he could head to Mere's place. He hoped she was going to share the contents of the box with him tonight. He looked up when he heard voices coming from the kitchen, he walked away from his desk and headed toward the kitchen. He saw Percy talking to a tall man, with a british accent.

"Hey Percy who's this here?"

"Says he's looking for Brody girl.. I was just 'bout to show him to her desk.."

Chris eyed the man up and down… "Brody already left for the day, said she had some stuff to do.."

Percy looked at Chris and raised her eye brow at him..

Chris reached his hand out to the man.. "By the way I'm Chris LaSalle and ya are?"

"James Lathom, Mere's ex fiancé, you wouldn't happen to have her home address would you?"

"Not a loud to give out agent's personal info, I'm sure ya understand that, for their own safety an all…"

Percy eyed Chris…

"Yes, of course.. I can just stop back tomorrow and see her then. Thank you both for your help."

James turned and left out of the kitchen and headed out to the streets of New Orleans.

"Spill LaSalle, why ya be'n all protective of Brody Girl?

"Noth'n I wouldn't do for anyone of us, NCIS regs state that we anit a loud to give out an agents personal info."

"Bullshit LaSalle, ya just didn't want him know'n where she lives…Ummm why is that…"

"Drop it Percy!"

Chris turned and left her standing in the kitchen, he walked back to his desk and grabbed his stuff. He then walked out of the bullpen through the courtyard to his truck. He got in and headed towards Mere's place.

Meanwhile Percy thought about what Chris told her, nothing made any since to her, why wouldn't Chris be willing to tell Brody's ex where she lives? Maybe Chris knew more about why they broke up than she did and he was only looking out for Brody? She had lots of questions and no answers for them.

* * *

Chris arrived at Mere's house, grabbed his bag out of the truck and headed for her house. He pulled his set of her house keys out of his pocket and opened her front door. He walked inside and set his bag down beside the door as he closed it and locked it behind him. He walked through her house looking around as he went, she had placed candles all around the living room and on the floor where red rose petals, Chris fallowed the rose petals, they went in two different directions, one set went to the coffee table another towards the bedroom. Chris fallowed the set to the coffee table first, he saw a gift wrapped box and a small crimson red gift bag. Chris picked up the box first and opened it, inside the box was a framed picture of Mere, she was sitting in an oversized chair wrapped in a University of Alabama flag. Chris felt a lump form in his throat, his Mere was more beautiful then he could have ever imagined, he ran his hand over the picture of her, this was something special that she made for him, after seeing this he couldn't imagine what could be in the bag. Still holding the framed picture, he opened the gift bag.

Inside the bag was a baby sized UA jersey and a stuffed Big Al, Chris smiled the baby was getting started off right. Chris placed the items back on the coffee table and followed the rest of the red rose petals towards the bedroom, he opened the door and looked around the room. There were candles all around the room and red rose petals on the floor and the bed. And seated in the middle of the bed wrapped in nothing but the same flag from the picture was Mere. Chris couldn't believe his eyes, no woman had ever done anything like this for him, he slowly walked over to the bed. Mere got up on her knees and dropped the flag onto the bed, she gave him a very seductive look, licked her lips and arched her back.

"Don't just stand there Bama, I'm ready to Roll Tide Roll with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers and reviews, I love all you guys.. Also If you guys have a prompt or story Idea, PM me or leave it in a review… Anyway enjoy this little story….**

* * *

The sunlight coming through the window woke Chris up before he was ready to be woken up. But none of that mattered as he looked over at the woman that was sleeping very peacefully next to him, he loved to watch her chest rise and fall with each breath that she took. He enjoyed the simple moments in life, sometimes with all the dark stuff he saw, it was hard to just enjoy the little things. Speaking of little things, Chris thought about one little thing in particular, the little person now growing inside her. He pushed the bed sheet down and let pool around the edge of her abdomen, he took in the sight of her very necked body, his eyes wondered down to her rounded breasts, noting that they seemed to be getting larger. He cupped his hand around them, they seemed heaver as well, and he guessed that was natural. After all she is close to 3 months pregnant; before too much longer baby LaSalle would be making his or her presence know.

Chris couldn't wait till he could see and feel the baby, but for now he would just have to be happy with the knowledge that the baby is safe in its mamma's womb. He ran his hand down her chest to her abdomen. Rubbing it across the taught skin, he then lowered his head so he could place his lips on her womb. He placed feather light kisses all across, and then he just rested his head on her. In the meantime, Mere had woken up and was watching her sweet, loving Chris. Just watching him made her fall more in love with him, this made her think. If she was so in love with Chris, why was she so scared about telling their friends and co-workers about everything going on? About the change in their relationship; the baby and their life together, Chris had been through so much in his life he deserved the chance to be happy.

"Good Morning.."

Chris looked up when he heard his Mere's voice…. "Morn' beautiful.." He pushed himself up so he was face to face with her, and placed small light kisses on her lips… Mere placed her arms around his waist, coxing him to lay down on her chest..

"Chris, I want you to know that I've made a decision about us."

Chris started to lift up his head, but Mere stopped him. "I want to tell everyone, everything, I want the whole world to know, that I'm madly in love with Christopher LaSalle and that he's giving me a little LaSalle.."

Chris jumped up off the bed taking Mere with him; he started swinging her around the room. When he was done he sat back down on the bed, and placed Mere on his lap, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tight to chest. He started placing light kisses on her lips, than he stopped to look deep into her brown eyes. All he saw in there was love, and happiness. This filled Chris's heart with pure joy. He took Mere's left hand and placed a kiss on her ring finger.

"A kiss will have ta do, till I can get ta the bank, ta get your ring."

"RING! Chris are you? Really Chris?"

"Ya do want ta right?"

"YES! With all my heart, but are you sure?"

"Merri Brody, I've never been more sure of anything in my whole dang life…I wanna marry ya, and have a whole basketball team of little LaSalle's!"

"I like the sound of that…"

"Good I'm gonna get my clothes on and make a run to the bank, be back in a jiffy..."

Chris placed Mere on the bed, gathered up his cloths and put them on. He walked back over to the bed and kissed Mere, as he darted out of the room and headed out of the house. Mere stood up an went over to her dresser, she pulled out her saturday comfy cloths. After all she had no real reason to dress up. She had no idea how long Chris would be gone, or when he would be back. So she went into her kitchen and made her some tea and toast, she took it outside and sat down at her small table and chairs.

She just kept thinking about Chris and their baby, she knew she needed to put them first from here on out. No more chasing down suspects, or putting herself in a interrogation room. She would need to talk to Pride about this, and she wanted to do this with Chris at her side. As she sat there thinking, she never saw Loretta walk up..

"Good Morning Merri.."

"Oh good morning, sorry I didn't see you walk up."

"I'm not surprised, you looked like you are a million miles away."

"Well...I...guess I am... Just have allot on my mind..."

"Oh! I see...Does this have anything to do with Christopher running out of here earlier?"

Mere blushed.. "You saw him leave?"

"To clarify... I saw him dart out of here, like a bat out of hell.."

Both women laughed at Loretta choice of words...

"I...guess he was in a bit of a hurry..."

"The way that boy was running, I thought his britches where on fire..Any reason he was in such a hurry?"

Mere put her head down and started to blush even more..

" Ok..spill it...I know something is up..."

"We've been seeing each other for months now, it just kina happened. We both decided to keep it out of the office, and to maintain a professional work relationship. But now that's starting to get harder, things are changing…."

"Is this a good or a bad change Merri?"

"It's a very good change, one that I want, one that I never really thought I would have. I came close to it once, but now I know… It wasn't the right time or the guy, Chris is the right man, I love him Loretta, I never thought I would find a love like this, but now that I've got him, I'm not letting him go…"

"From where I'm sitting, I see no reason why you should. I know this will complicate matters at work, but if your both are working fine now, I can't see why DeWayne would have an issue with you guys."

"There's more that I haven't told you, we haven't told anyone this." Mere took a long deep breath… "I'm 3 months pregnant.."

"Oh Merri, that's wonderful news, I'm sure knowing Christopher he's over joyed. He loves kids so much; I know he's always wanted to be a father, now he gets the chance."

"Your right he's on cloud 9 right now."

"But you still haven't explained why, he left in such a hurry?"

"Well…he sort of asked me without asking me, to marry him. I told him yes, then he said he needed to go to the bank."

"OH Merri, this is wonderful…A new baby and a wedding… I'm overjoyed for both of you."

"Thank you Loretta, that means the world to me. I'm not really sure how my mom will take all this news. She can be a…very challenging woman.. I love her, but sometimes she's just the mother of the year. I don't want to be like that, and that worries me. Does that make any sense?"

"Why of course it does, every woman views children in a different way. Some don't want them, others have no clue how to handle them, and some just love them no matter what. I think you are going to be that special one, that loves her children in the same way she loves their father, cause when she sees them, she will see him."

Mere smiled, she hoped that Loretta was right, but there was still a part of her that is worried. But she knew as long as she has Chris, everything would be ok. Meanwhile across town Chris was at the bank, getting Mere's ring out of his safe deposit box. But he had no idea that someone had followed him…..

* * *

 **Ok guys, I'm just going to leave you there…for now anyway…But I will give you guys a list of 3 possible people that could have followed Chris.**

 **1\. Percy– –3. Sam…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Thanks guys for all the reviews and everything, I know that I've not updated in a while. But I've been working, but I wanted to let you guys know that I've not forgotten about this….Anyway I hope that you all have great Christmas and a great New Year…Here's hoping we get some awesome Cherri moments in the New Year!**

* * *

As Chris walked out of the bank; a set of eyes watched him, they watched him get into his truck and they saw him place something in the middle console .After that was when they made their move and walked over to the truck knocking on the window. The knocking startled Chris, he was shocked when he saw who it was. He opened the door and got out closing it behind him.

"Savannah whatcha doin here?"

"I saw ya go into the bank, so I waited cause I wanted to talk ta ya."

"Last time we spoke, I said all I need ta say."

"Chris please, jus tell me why we can't work out."

"I've closed that chapter of my life, I've moved on. I'm not the same kid that ya grew up with in bama, I'm a man now. Got a good woman and a great life with her, best part is she's my heart and soul."

"Did we ever stand a chance?"

"Maybe once, a long time ago, but people change. I changed took a lot for me to realize what I really wanted, but once I had I am never letting it go."

Savannah just stood there looking into the eyes of Chris LaSalle, the man she would always love. She didn't know how she would be able to just walk away from him, like he was asking her to do. She had always thought that she would one day marry him and bare his kids, but now she knew that day would never come, at least not for her. She knew she should just except what he was telling her and move on, but part of her would never move on from him, for now she would just bide her time and give Chris what he wanted.

"Ok Chris I can see that ya are happy, that's all I ever wanted for ya."

"Thanks Savannah, now if ya will excuse me, I gotta run…"

Savannah smiled and watched Chris jump back into his truck and head back out into the streets of New Orleans. She waited till he was out of sight, then she picked up her phone and made a call.

"He jus left the bank."

"I'm not sure, looked like he had something with him. But before I could see it, he stashed it in the console in his truck."

"I'll call ya back if I can find out anymore info."

Savannah ended the call, she thought to herself – maybe now was the right time to start to see Cade again.

* * *

Chris arrived back at Mere's small house in the garden district, he pulled in and parked. He made sure to retrieve, the item out of the console before he got out of his truck. He walked up and used his key to open the front door, he walked through the house looking for his Mere, she was nowhere in sight, he almost started to panic, till he saw her sitting in her back yard. He opened the glass door and walked out to her, he stopped behind and knelt to nuzzle her neck.

"I'm back..Miss me?"

Mere smiled she knew that sexy voice and those soft lips anywhere..

"I always miss you.."

"Good, cause I gottcha somethin' special.."

Chris turned Mere's chair around so that she would be facing him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. He opened the box and took out a simple diamond ring. Mere gasped when she saw the simple but beautiful ring, Chris took her left hand and slid the ring on her. He then kissed her finger, and looked up into her eyes. Chris stretched up and placed soft kisses on her lips, as she wrapped her one arm around his waist and the other one around his neck.. They just stayed in each other embrace for a few mins, just taking in the moment, neither one wanting it to end. Finely Chris broke the silence..

"I love ya Mere Brody, and I love our little peanut inside of ya."

Mere smiled, she knew she had every reason in the world to be this happy… She also knew she needed to tell Chris about her decision she had made…She knew he would agree with her, after all this was best for her and Little LaSalle.

"Chris I've made a decision, I'm putting myself on desk duty until after the baby is born, I don't want to put Little LaSalle in any kind of danger."

"I think that's great, I know once we tell King, he'll agree with ya."

"I saw Loretta earlier, she saw you leave. Or as she put it 'run out of here like your britches where on fire'. I told her about us and the baby."

"What did she say?"

"She's over joyed for us, she said she knows that you will make a wonderful father. That you have wanted to be one for a long time."

"She's right Mere, I've always wanted a family. I kinda lost sight of that for a while, but once I got it back, I knew it was a matter of finding the right woman. And I never dreamed that she would just walk into my life and take over."

Mere blushed, she never use to like having a man gush over her. James was never one to really open up with what he was feeling, she would have to drag his feelings out of him. So to hear Chris be so open with his was new to her. She loved how open and honest Chris is with her…

"I want to ask you something Chris?"

"Ok shoot!"

"If the baby is a girl, I would like to name her Emily for my sister and Rose for your grandmother."

Chris thought for a min, he liked the sound of that..

"Emily Rose LaSalle, that's the perfect name for our little girl. Since you thought of the perfect girls name, I'm gonna work on the perfect boys name."

"Really perfect boys name, you mean you're not going to name him after a famous football player?"

"I never said that…Ya know now that ya mention it Drew LaSalle does have a nice ring to it.." Chris said as he smirked

Mere glared at him.."Really Chris"

Little did they know that a different set of eyes and ears had been listening and watching them the whole time…

* * *

 **I know this started out as a one shot, but the more I write the more ideas I have found myself getting for this series…I hope you guys hang in there for the ride, cause I really have a good idea where this is going….Merry Christmas  
**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update any of my stories, but I've been dealing with a lot of stuff in my personal life. Anyway thank you to all my readers that have been reading and reviewing. I love all you guys..Thanks in advance….

* * *

Chris and Merri sat at her small table just talking about their future, and everything that was about to happen. They both agreed that they need to talk to Pride and let him know about everything. Sooner rather than later, after all now they have to think about little LaSalle. Chris pulled out his phone and was just about to call Pride, when he felt Merri grab his arm. He looked over at her, she had a look of pain on her face.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I'm….I'm…not sure…But…ahhhh god it hurts… it hurts bad Chris…"

"Merri baby look at me, where does it hurt…"

She looked at Chris with tears in her eyes..

"Here" She took Chris's hand and placed it on her small baby bump. Chris's eyes went wide and he started to panic, he knew he had to Merri and the baby to the hospital fast. He quickly took Merri in his arms and rushed out of the backyard, threw the house and to his truck, he placed her on the ground just long enough to get the passenger door open. Once he did, he helped her up inside, went around and got into the driver's seat and headed towards Jackson Parrish Hospital.

Once he was there he helped Merri inside, Chris grabbed the first nurse he saw and explained to her that his fiancé is pregnant and experiencing server pains her abdomen. The nurse took Mere back to a exam room and told Chris to have a seat, they would come and find him once they had news for him. Chris walked over and started to sit down, but he just couldn't do it. He was scared and he had never seen his Mere look so scared before. He started to pace back and forth, than he started to replay all the events from the last 24 hours, trying to figure out why Mere was in pain. Then bingo it hit him, they had sex last night and that morning… God what if he had caused this, what if he had been to ruff with her, the thought made Chris sick to his stomach. He never wanted to be the one to hurt Mere, or worse hurt their innocent little LaSalle. Chris leaned his head against the wall, and rubbed his face with his hands. This was not supposed to happen like this, he is the one that is supposed to keep them safe, not hurt them.

The mins seemed more like hours to Chris, God what could be taking so long. After what seemed like an eternity, Chris finally saw a nurse walk out of Mere room. It was clear she was looking for him, Chris walked over to her.

"Excuse me ma'am, are ya lookn for me?"

"Are ya Chris?"

"Yes ma'am I am."

"Come with me , your fiancé has been askn for ya."

Chris followed the nurse into Merri's exam room. Once he entered he noticed that she had been hooked up to a monitor. He walked over and sat down on a stool next to her bed, he picked up her and hand and placed a kiss on the palm. Merri looked at Chris, she still had tears in her eyes.

"Baby please talk ta me, I need ya ta say anything..Please.."

Merri used her free hand to wipe her eyes, she gathered her strength and took his free hand and placed it on her abdomen.

"Baby boy LaSalle is just fine, he's just fine.."

Chris took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he then opened them and looked at Mere..

"So you're both fine.." That's when it dawned on Chris, that Mere said baby boy LaSalle..

"Baby boy LaSalle, ya said Baby boy…He's a boy…We got a boy Mere?"

"Yes he's a healthy little boy, the doctor let it slip when he did the ultrasound to check him, my cramping was just cramping. Nothing to worry about, but I think he wanted us to find out he's a boy. Just like his daddy, always causing a problem…Like father, like son…"

"Hey now, jus what does that mean.."

"It means you both cause trouble and tend to be a hand full.."

Chris flashed his LaSalle smile . "But ya know ya love us both."

"God help me, I do…"

The nurse walked back in with Merri's discharge papers and instructions that she is to take a few days off, just to make sure the cramps didn't come back, she also gave her some meds to take if she needs them.

Chris and Mere left the hospital, and drove back to Mere's house. Talking about baby names on the way, once they got home they went inside and headed to Mere's bedroom so they could change cloths. Mere watched Chris take off his tshirt and jeans, he was down to his boxers when she walked over behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her face against his back. Chris turned around so he could face her, he placed a kiss her nose.

"Ive got an idea, let me put on my clean shirt, make us some popcorn and drinks an watch a movie in here and cuddle.."

"I like the way you think.."

Chris grabbed his bama shirt and pulled it over his, and padded out to the kitchen. In the meantime Mere had made herself comfy on the bed and was waiting on Chris to return. Chris thought he was hearing things when he heard the knock on Mere's front door, he yelled to her that he would get it. He walked over to the door and opened it, only to find Sonja Percy on the other side holding a large box and looking shocked as hell to see Chris standing there in nothing but a tshirt and boxers.

"What the hell are ya doin here LaSalle?"

"I might ask ya the samething Percy?"

* * *

Ok guys, what you think Percy has in the box….


End file.
